A Day in the life of Rune or maybe a few days
by Knights of the Square Table
Summary: A Back to Nature Fic. Not your average BTN fic. Rune goes to his grandfather's ranch to care for it. But something isn't right with a townsmen. [Chapter 3 is up]
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harvest Moon... SO DON"T ASK

Chapter 1: A memory recall.

Grade: PG, light language.  If you know some German you're ahead of the game (so to speak). 

-----=scene change/flashback/narration/etc.

This is my first Harvest Moon fic .It's a Back to Nature fic. Events have been fabricated, added/removed. I guess this is the power of an author, huh?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Prologue _

_I sat up in my bed. Looking at the clock I saw it was two in the morning. My dog resting at the side of my bed was asleep but still aware of his surroundings. A cold sweat ran down my face… It happened again… That same nightmare of what my life used to be. I picked up my journal and began to read the events that led me here…_

_-------------------------------------_

CHAPTER 1: Memory Recall

Part: 1

_----_

_It was at least a week ago.  I received a letter from a Mayor of __Mineral__Town__…_

----

"Who's there?" my mom yelled from the kitchen rather than looking to see who it was.

"The armed intruder who seems to live here." I replied in my usual fashion.

Completely disregarding my mother long speech about how the summer is approaching and what I'm going to do, I picked up the mail and began to shuffle through the various amounts of junk and bills. I came across a letter addressed to me. This was the first letter I got since the divorce of my parents.

------

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't care. You're such an annoyance!"_

_"Well why don't you just leave then!?__ IF you can't stand living with me! Just go and never come back!"_

_"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you in hell!"_

_-----_

I opened the letter with much zeal only to find out that it was a letter and my grandfather's death certificate. My heart fell six stories through the ground. I remembered my days at his farm. The warmth of the sun, helping him feed the chickens, and the nice people. I wish I could have gone back before my father left ten years ago…

"Rune? Rune? Rune aren't you listening?! Hey get your mind out of the gutter!" Mother yelled at me before she looked at the saddened expression on my face. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Grandpa died…" that was the only word I could get out in between the feelings of anger and sadness.

"You know even though you hardly saw him, Kalance loved you..."

"Yeah, I know… huh? What's this?" I said out loud while opening the letter…"

----

_Dear relative of Kalance Ruroni,_

_It is my deepest regret to inform you that Kalance has died. The only thing he left to your family is the Ruroni Ranch._

_If nobody shows up to claim the Land deed to the ranch them I, Mayor Thomas, will have to put it up for auction and sell it to the highest bidder._

_Kalance has asked that you send his grandson to __Mineral__Town__ to cover the paperwork._

_Sincerely_

_Mayor Thomas of __Mineral__Town__._

_----_

"What is it?" my mother asked with much eagerness.

"I have to go to Mineral Town and cover the papers of grandpa's old farm."

"You better get packing then." She said with a sly look on her face.

"You letting me go?" I looked at me mom's face and saw that she wasn't feeding my crap. I gave her a hug, packed my thing, and left that next morning.

Chapter 1: Memory Recall *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 2: Docking at Mineral Town.

-----

_The time came and I left my house with nothing but my suitcase full of clothing, the letter I received from the mayor, 500G, and a gift from my little sister. _

_The dock was filled with the usual type of people you would normally see at a dock. I sat down at a small little shack and opened my little sister present. She gave me a sword… or what was a piece of it anyway. A katana like sword that had a groove in it. So that something could have fit in its blade. I looked at the clock and saw that I had about an hour before the boat left, so I decided to indulge myself me a little treat._

_-----_

"Hello?" I said while looking around the inside of the snack bar to find some trace of a human.

"What will you have, sir?" A man replied as he popped up from behind the counter.

"You startled me…" I mumbled as I assessed my server. He was a dark skinned man wearing a purple turban type hat. 

"Well sir?" He retorted as he gave me a coy look.

"Oh I'll have a hot dog I guess…" I said as I tried to analyze his coy look

"That will be 50G. And may I ask where you're going?" He queried.

"Some place called Mineral Town…Thanks." I answered while taking a bite out of the hot dog.

"I go there every summer. May I ask your name sir?" He again inquired about my personal life.

"Rune…" was the only thing I said as I started to get the feeling that I was a target of a mugging or something.

-----

_I paid the snack employee and left to the area where my boat should be coming in later. I noticed a bunch of people were arranged in a circle around something so I went over to look. I found my way to the front of the group to find that a stray dog was taking on the dock owner's pet dog. The stray seemed to be a white snow wolf. After watching a few minuets of this pointless fight I stepped in to protect the stray from the other dog. The dock owner's dog jumped into the air and drew its claw back to strike. Instinctively I drew my half katana and stabbed the dock owner's dog in the paw. I picked up the weak stray and got onto the boat to __Mineral__Town__ which surprisingly was early._

-----

Chapter 1: Memory Recall

Part 3: Enter the Mineral Town.

_-----_

_After the hour boat ride through the fog to the town I was greeted by a small man wearing a red suit and cap. We walked from the dock to the farm where I found out the reason I was called here._

_-----_

"You want me to do what?!" I questioned while slamming my hands on the dusty table.

"I want you to take over the Ruroni Ranch. So we don't have to auction it off." Mayor Thomas stated a lot more bluntly than he had to.

-----

_I took the job as restorer of Ruroni Ranch. The Mayor said I have three years to restore the ranch and makes friends. If this was accomplished the Ranch is mine, but if I fail then the Ranch belongs to the auction company._

_It was late and I decided to go to bed… _

_That night I had a dream of what happened the night my father left and never came back…_

_-----_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well now wasn't that a trip down memory lane. ^_^ It seems Farm life has just begun for our young hero. What awaits him the next day when he goes out to meet the town's people. Wait and see…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Around the Town

Chapter 2: Night in the Town.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or anything affiliated with it. This is owned by the fine folks at Natsume.

Grade: PG… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The alarm clock went off for about five minuets before Rune got up to turn it off. He sat up in his bed and moved his hand around before he finally opened his eyes. The amount of dust in the room was better shown with the new morning light. Rune stepped out of bed and nearly tripped over the white snow wolf. He walked over to the antique armoire and opened the doors. Much to his surprise there was a little present for him, an object wrapped in a blue cloth. He opened the cloth to find that in it was the other half to his sword. He picked up the half his sister gave him and put the two halves together. He noticed the small weight change, nothing he couldn't handle. 

"Ha. How nice of Grandpa to leave me a weapon… People say this is safe territory." Rune said as he slashed the air a couple of times.

The dog looked up to the Rune holding the weapon. Instinctively the wolf sprung to attention and growled at Rune. Rune turned a little to look at the dog, but he didn't notice that the point of the blade was pointing right at the wolf. The wolf pounced at Rune and only slashed his arm.

"What's wrong with you?! Huh? Oh, the sword… Guess I shouldn't do that huh?" Rune asked the wolf.

The wolf sat and began to look at Rune. Rune put the sword on the table and began to ponder an important question…

"What am I going to call you? How about Kaze?" Rune asked the nameless wolf.

The dog once again to growl at Rune. Rune was a little reluctant to challenge the wolf so he moved onto the second name on his list.

"What about Jaeger?" Asked Rune who was a little more careful in his tone of voice. 

This time the dog gave a sign of approval. Jaeger walked over to Rune and began to lick his hand. Rune looked at the clock and he realized that it was already 9:30 am. Rune quickly got dressed and walked outside. A warm spring breeze blew that day. Rune noticed a letter stuck in the board at the foot of the door.

He opened it and read:

_Rune,_

_I guessed you decided to indulge yourself and sleep in today. This is fine. I came by earlier to see if you wanted me to show you around town. I suggest that you go and introduce yourself today instead of doing work…_

_Enclosed it a map of the town to guide your way around.___

_~Mayor Thomas._

Rune picked up his sword, put it in his rucksack, picked up his rucksack, and left. The first place he walked by was the Smithy. Rune went inside hoping to find someone who could complete his sword.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Asked Rune as he walked into the dimly lit room.

"Who's there? Tell me who you are?" Called a old hard man's voice.

"I'm Ru…." 

"Don't have a heart attack, Saibara. I'm sure it's just somebody asking for some work." Called a younger voice.

"That's master to you, Gray." The elder voice called out again.

Rune walked closer to the smithy's fire to show himself. The two stopped arguing long enough to notice of Rune's existence. 

"Right… My name is Rune, and I'm Kalance's grandson." Rune said without giving any thought to what he was saying.

"Who's Kalance?" The elder voice asked.

"Old man, Kalance next door to you. He ran the ranch before he died." Answered the younger voice.

"I want to know if you can repair my sword." Rune said as he put both halves of the weapon on the anvil.

"Ah such fine craftsmanship, a sturdy yet light weight blade." the elder voice said.

"Forgive the old man… We haven't properly introduced. My name is Gray. The old man's name is Saibara." Gray said.

"I can have this done in three days, if you want?" Asked Saibara.

"Sure that will be fine. Thank you." Said Rune as he exited the smithy.

Those are some strange people Rune said to himself as he walked down the street toward the Library. He looked at the map a few more times to make sure he got the right building and wasn't going to inadvertently walk into somebody's house. He walked into the Library and to much zeal, found a girl sitting a desk writing something.

"Um… Hello?" Rune called to the girl.

"Welcome." Replied the girl without even looking up.

Rune walked over to the desk and looked at the what the girl was writing.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like to know where I can find a good fantasy book." Asked Rune who was once again trying to get the young woman's attention. 

The young woman looked up and Rune couldn't stop himself from staring into her eyes. She pointed to a shelf on the bottom level of the split story library.

"Um…. Er… eh…" Rune fumbled out.

"Could you stop staring at me, please?" asked the soft voice.

"Oh my goodness. Sorry about that. I would like to apologize." Said Rune.

The librarian blushed and looked down at her novel," You could tell me your name." said the Girl.

"Only if you tell me yours. My name's Rune." Said Rune as he stuck out his hand.

"My name is Mary." Mary said as she went back to work.

Rune exited the library and leaned up against the door. He put his hand over his face and thought about what an idiot he was just because he was with a beautiful girl… He walked to the next place on his list… The local Supermarket. 

Rune walked towards the door of the Supermarket and was about to enter before the door flew open, knocking Rune back onto pavement. A man came out and Rune looked at the himwho very much resembled his father.

"Dad?" Rune asked to himself in his dazed condition.

The man looked at Rune for a few seconds and then started to walked down the street again. Rune quickly snapped out of his daze and look through the open door. He saw a man being yelled at by his wife and daughter.

Rune overheard the woman yelling something about letting the man get away without paying again, so Rune decided to help the shopkeeper out.

"Excuse me sir?" Rune asked as he put his head on the man's shoulder.

"Yes?" Asked the man who promptly removed Rune's hand.

"I think you should go back and pay the owner of the supermarket." Replied Rune.

"Boy, I'm in awe of your integrity. I will go back and pay him." Boasted the Man.

"Thank You, sir." Rune thanked the man as he walked him back into the Market to pay.

The man walked into the Supermarket and paid back his entire tab. The man told him how Rune inspired him to pay his tab; he made a promise to pay for his items every time he returns to the market. Rune began to walk out when the shopkeeper's daughter walked over to Rune and grabbed his hand. Rune quickly turned around to see what was going on.

"Hello…" Rune brought himself to say.

"Thank you for helping my father back there." The shopkeeper's daughter said.

"It was nothing really… I'm just trying to make a good impress…" Rune blurted out until he found himself being given small kiss by bye the girl.

"Uh… Uh… Uh…" Rune muttered.

"Name's Karen. Don't be a stranger now, bye." Karen stated as she disappeared into the backroom.

Rune left the super market and walked towards the Clinic. Rune opened the door and jumped to the side expecting somebody to jump out. When he realized the coast was clear he walked inside. Instead of seeing a argument or right of some kind, he met a problem of a different sort… He saw a beautiful woman talking, no laughing with the town's doctor. Rune walked up to the desk when he saw the doctor leave the immediate area. 

"Welcome." Said the Nurse.

"Hiya… I'm Rune. I just moved here to take over Kalance's… what's the matter?" Rune asked.

The Nurses head was hung low and he could see her tears hit the table.

"Your Kalance's grandson?" asked the Nurse.

"Yes I am… Look I'm terrible sorry for saying anything that may…" Rune got out before he was cut off in mid sentence.

"OH my gosh! Your arm, it's bleeding. Let me help with that." Interrupted the Nurse.

Rune couldn't help but stare into her eyes as she cleaned the wound. She was about to put the band aid until Rune grabbed her soft warm hand.

"Don't bother wasting something on me, especially if I made you cry." Rune apologized as he walked out of the clinic. He decided it was getting late and he wanted to go home. He walked by the Library and found a small boy crying. Rune approached the boy.

"Hello. What's wrong?" asked Rune.

"I was chasing a butterfly and I fell down and hurt my knee" Replied the boy.

 "Here take this band aid" said Rune.

"Thanks mister… Where did you get that?" asked the Boy.

"I got it from the Clinic." Replied the boy.

"Maybe sis gave it to you?" asked the boy.

"It is quite possible… Say where were you headed?" asked Rune.

"To the Chicken Farm." Replied the boy who had completely forgotten about his knee.

"Could you show me how to get there? I'm new here, you see." Asked Rune.

"You must be Mr. Rune." Said the boy.

"You can call me Rune… I don't need a Mister, just think of me as a big brother. What's your name?" Questioned Rune.

"His name is Stu." Said a familiar voice.

"Sis! Hey sis! Rune helped me when I fell down." Exclaimed Stu as he ran to his sister.

"Thank you, Rune." Said the Nurse.

"I never got your name. What is it?" asked Rune.

"Elly." Elly replied as she walked away to the Clinic.

Stu showed Rune the way to the Chicken Farm. He listened to Stu tell him about the village and himself.

"Hey, Rune?" asked Stu.

"What is it, Stu?" asked Rune.

"Are you going to marry sis?" asked Stu.

"What would make you ask that?" Rune questioned.

"Mom and Dad died along time ago and she's been takin' care of me. She hasn't had any time to date and I just wanted to know. So are you?" continually asked Stu.

"I don't know… It depends on things, Stu." Replied Rune, "Besides I think the Doctor is quite interested in her."

"I don't like him… He gives me the creeps!" Exclaimed Stu.

Rune stopped and put his hand on Stu's head. "I think that you just need to get to know him more" Rune said.

"Maybe your right, bro." stated Stu.

Rune's heart raised a little to know that Stu thought that greatly about him, only if he was a kid. 

"Hey Stu, why did Elly cry when I mentioned Kalance's name?" Rune questioned the young boy. 

"It was because he was like her father and my grandpa." Stu stated with a melancholy tone.

"Father? Grandfather? I don't understand." Rune blurted out with thinking.

"He would take care of me and sis when Grandma couldn't. He would let me feed the chickens and ride the cows and even go fishing in his pond. But when it came to Elly, it was totally different." Stu began to say, "Elly was constantly worrying about every one and every thing. So Grandpa took some of the work away and helped Elly get a job a the clinic." 

"I see…" Rune stated with a duller and sadder tone than Stu, "Thanks Stu."

Stu said goodbye to Rune as he went to his friend, May's house. Rune walked up the path to find himself at the Chicken Farm. Rune walked to the opening into the fence only to see a pink haired girl crying as she ran passed him. Rune walked over to the man who was standing there beating his hand on the fence.

"Um… Excuse me? Is something wrong?" calmly asked Rune.

"Yes! That… That… That woman!" The man exclaimed.

"I know this may be rude but, is she your girlfriend?" Rune asked while preparing to defend himself.

"No… She's my sister." The man calmly said," Can you go fetch her for me? She should be by the hot springs."

"Um… Sure." Rune said as he was baffled by the man's request.

Rune walked up to the hot springs and saw the girl crying by the waterfall. Rune slowly walked up to the girl. She flung herself around and leaned against Rune's chest. Rune caught off guard almost stumbled back but quickly reasserted himself. She was still crying hard and didn't know that she was leaning on a complete stranger. 

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Rune whispered.

"I'm sorry about the chicken, Rick please forgive me…" cried the girl.

"I'm sure he forgives you." Rune said a little louder.

The girl looked up at Rune and smiled a little. Rune hoped he had helped her a little and that was the case until she stepped back. The girl screamed and smacked Rune across the face and ran back to the Chicken Farm. He walked back to the Chicken Farm rubbing his face. The man, who had calmed down, walked over to Rune.

"Thank you very much… The name's Rick." Rick said.

"Your welcome." Rune said," Did she really have to smack me?"

"Sorry about that… I'm sure she she'll apologize later" Rick laughed.

"What's her name?" Asked Rune.

"Her name, It's Popuri." Replied Rick.

"Popuri? That's a nice name." Stated Rune.

"What's yours?" Rick asked.

"My name is Rune, I'm taking over Kalance's ranch." Replied Rune.

"Ah, Kalance's ranch. He was a good man and customer." Rick stated.

Rune started to leave when Rick grabbed his shirt. He had that deep look like he was about to go to war.

"Can you do me another favor?" Questioned Rick.

"Uh… I guess." Stated Rune.

"Can you…date my sister?" asked Rick.

Rune stepped back from being startled. He was quite confused at why he kept getting asked this question. Except this time the reason was for a much different reason.

"A man comes here every summer and flirts with her… I don't trust him… I think he might…"

"I think I may understand." Interrupted Rune. 

"Well will you?" questioned Rune.

"No… I'm sorry but I don't think I can go into any relationship right now." Rune replied.

"Ah. I guess I'll be seeing you" Rick said as he walked into the chicken coop. 

On that note Rune walked back towards the hot spring and looked at the map. He was trying to find the Inn and it was getting dark. He walked through his ranch and through most parts of the town. He made a turn by the Clinic and walked towards the big building. He was in awe. He thought that is was going to be a small pub like place, but instead it was a real Inn. Rune walked into the Inn and found it empty. He sat himself at a table and began to wait for any sign of life…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry about the lack of updates. I also have to apologize for the fact Ann wasn't in this chapter. And for those who read this and didn't want or bother to review you better thank the people who did. Their review inspired to write this 'cause it knew that at least some  person read this. ^_^ Anyway you can expect Ann and a few other people to be in the next chapter. And that's all I'm going to say about that, I'm not going to spoil it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Finishing up

Chapter 3: Finishing up. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harvest Moon. maybe except the game. I bought that, so there. Anyway things Harvest Moon and related to are owned by Natsume. Grade: PG-ish *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune had been sitting at the table for a few minutes before a young waitress emerged from a room and began to stand at the balcony. Rune tipped back in his chair and put his hand over his face.  
  
"This is one crazy mess I got myself into..." Rune remarked out loud to himself.  
  
The young waitress walked down the stairs and over heard what Rune said. She had just finished bringing some food up to Cliff, a tenant who resides in the Inn. He was still rubbing his face for a few minutes while the waitress walked up to him. She gently placed her circular tray on his hand. It took Rune a few minutes to register what happened and he then, promptly, fell backwards onto the ground. The waitress couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I guess that'll teach me not to lean back in my chair. Funny, I guess my second grade teacher was right." Rune stated as he stood up and dusted his pants off.  
  
The girl giggled, "I guess so. You must be Rune, right? Gray came in earlier and said something about you."  
  
"Yeah that's me. May I ask of your name?" Rune asked.  
  
"My names Ann," she answered.  
  
Cliff walked over to the balcony and was watching the conversation that Ann and Rune were having. He was a little angry at Rune for talking to Ann, but he quickly got over it. He overheard them talk about him and Rune looked up at the balcony and noticed Cliff standing there. Ann said something and then disappeared into the back, all the while Rune began walking up the stairs and approaching Cliff.  
  
"Hi there, my name's." Rune said before being interrupted.  
  
"Rune. Yeah I know. You're making quite a stir in this little town. My name is Cliff, the wanderer." Cliff said.  
  
"Well then Cliff, the wanderer, I'm glad I met you." Rune stated as he began to walk down the stairs.  
  
Cliff turned around and was about to walk away, except he had one more thing to say.  
  
"Oh, and Rune, stay away from Ann. She's mine." Cliff stated.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Rune remarked.  
  
Cliff and Rune gave a half smile before walking away from each other. Cliff thought very highly of Rune, regardless of his cold front. Over time, Cliff decided, that he would become friendlier to Rune.  
  
Rune was walking down the stairs and heading for the door. The bartender gave him a stare of approval before smiling and waving him off.  
  
Rune walked out the door and noticed it was getting dark. He was going to do more exploring in the area called "Mother's Hill". Ann had told is to him in their conversation. He walked around the corner by the library and saw Saibara standing outside.  
  
"Saibara!" Rune called out to him.  
  
"Ah. Rune, just the person I was looking for. I have your sword here and was just about to return it." Saibara said.  
  
"What happened to three days?" Rune asked.  
  
"Call it a product of inspired work. I was rummaging through some things of mine and I found a letter from your grandfather addressed to you." Saibara said as he handed over the sword and the letter.  
  
"I guess he had some sense that I was going to take over his ranch. Alright, thanks for rushing the sword." Rune said as he walked off.  
  
Rune walked to his ranch and put his things in his house. He fed the dog and left, again, to Mother's Hill. By the hot spring he found a small little plant on the ground, a cherry blossom. He took the cherry blossom and threw it into the waterfall. A beautiful maiden appeared in the water. Rune rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.  
  
The maiden stared at him for a few seconds before speaking, "Hello, young man. Are you the one who put the cherry blossom into the water?"  
  
"Umm.. Ye. yeah. You just appeared out of the water? Who are you?" Rune asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I am the Harvest Goddess. I thank you for offering the cherry blossom to me. I will grant something you desire." Said the Harvest Goddess.  
  
"I really don't want anything at the current moment. Wait! I would like to know something. I would like to know what kind of impression I made on the villagers." Rune said.  
  
"Okay" said the Harvest Goddess.  
  
A line of water spun around the Harvest Goddess as a jewel on her palm lit up and a yellow light appeared.  
  
"Amazing." Rune muttered as the whole process took place.  
  
The lights and swirls of water stopped and the Harvest Goddess looked at Rune again.  
  
"It seems that everyone thinks very well of you, except for one person." The Harvest Goddess said before being interrupted.  
  
"Who?!" Rune asked with a harsh tone in is voice.  
  
"The young female nurse, Elly, thinks very poor of you to be exact." The Goddess said.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Rune said with disappointment in his voice as he walked away.  
  
"Come back and see me again." The Goddess said before returning to the water.  
  
Rune slowly walked up the path leading to Mother's Hill. His thoughts dawned on the villagers, or should I say, villager who thought lowly of him. There was only one person who thought really badly of him, and that was Elly. She was the only one. He was thinking that maybe if he talked to her they could clear up any misunderstandings.  
  
By the time he was done thinking that he had already made it to bridge leading up to the summit area. His pride was based off of what others thought of him. He, of course, knew this was a downfall as well. He continued walking up the hill and stopped when he saw the silhouette of a person.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't think anyone was up here. I'll leave." Rune said.  
  
"No, its okay, you can stay. I don't mind. Sometimes it's nice to have someone to talk to. Even if that person is you." The person said.  
  
The voice sounded faintly familiar. Rune immediately knew that the person was a female; he just didn't know who the person was. So he walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he looked at the girl. And, ironically, it was the person he didn't want to see the most, Elly.  
  
"So how do you like the town?" Elly asked Rune.  
  
"I like it a lot here. It has the nice little feeling, like the one that makes you think that everyone knows everyone personally." Rune replied.  
  
"You know, not everyone likes you. " Elly said with a kind of happy look on her face.  
  
"I know. You being one of those people." Rune said.  
  
Elly remained silent and looked at Rune for a few seconds.  
  
"What makes you think you can run a ranch, city boy?" Elly asked with a stern tone.  
  
"In all actuality nothing makes me think I can run a ranch. However, if I have the will to try, then I will succeed." Rune replied.  
  
"Spoken like a true failure." Elly said while standing up and beginning to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait a second." Rune said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
Elly tried to force her arm out of his hand and ultimately failed. She lowered her head and looked at the ground. Rune advanced towards her and then let go of her arm.  
  
"Rune, you'll never be like Kalance. So just give up and go home. You had no right to." Elly said before her tears cut her off.  
  
"I had no right to do what?" Rune softly asked.  
  
"You had no right to come here. You don't even remember any of us!" Elly yelled.  
  
Elly threw a punch at Rune. Rune stepped back to dodge the blow, but instead lost his footing and fell down. However, as he was falling he grabbed Elly, who then fell on top of him.  
  
"Umm. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Rune said.  
  
A man who heard yelling ran up to see the problem. By the time he got there all he saw was the two people on the ground. He walked up and saw one of the people was Elly.  
  
"Young man! I suggest you cease your actions and stand up," Said the man who was shrouded by darkness, "Elly, please come with me I will walk you home."  
  
Both Elly and Rune stood up and Elly began to walk over to the man.  
  
"Doctor, I." Elly said before she was interrupted.  
  
"Elly, its okay. I understand." Said the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor embraced Elly softly and then looked at Rune.  
  
"Young man, I don't understand what your problem is. Taking advantage of a young woman like that, exactly what were you thinking?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything. You were taking what you saw out of context. I simply tripped and grabbed her arm instinctively." Run replied.  
  
"Elly, I believe that you should go home now. Feel free to take the day off tomorrow." The Doctor said.  
  
Elly nodded and then walked off.  
  
A few minutes passed while Rune and the Doctor looked at each other. The tension increased and both men could fell that if they both stayed a fight would break out. The Doctor took the initiative and turned around to walk away.  
  
"Wait, sir. I don't think that you seem to understand what happened here." Rune said.  
  
"I know what happened here. You, the new townsmen from the city, were trying to take advantage of a townsperson like Elly. To fulfill some desire of yours, whatever may it be." The Doctor said as he walked off, "And one more thing, stay away from Elly."  
  
Rune stood there, silent. He wondered what effect this would have one the townspeople, and their opinions of him. Rune rubbed the back of his head and walked home. He realized that he may feel something for Elly. A strong will to be friends or maybe something even more. He however turned a blind eye to his own feelings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Once again I'm sorry for there being a long time between updates. I'm working on a few other fics not to mention loads of school work. Since I've introduced all the important characters to my fic, I'm going to just slowly faze the other ones in. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Until the next chapter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
